Chaos High
by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998
Summary: **OC CONTEST!** Amy Rose moves to her Cousin's house and goes to a school where everyone has a secret. Will this be a amazing experience?
1. OC CONTEST!

*****EDIT: LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE MEANS WHO IS THE SONIC UNIVERSE THEY DON'T LIKE THE BEST/ IS ENEMIES WITH. MOST FAVORITE PEOPLE IS THEIR BEST FRIENDS*****

*****EDIT: I LOVE EVERY O.C SENT TO ME SO FAR. CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE REST! PLEASE, THO, LET ME ABLE TO RESPOND TO YOU! I WASNT TO THANK SOME PEOPLE, BUT THEY'RE NOT LOGGED IN! :( ALSO, I WOULD LIKE A MEAN GIRL O.C TO BE CREATED. THANK YOU EVERYONE :)*****

**This is a blind run story, and I'll just write what comes to mind. It's been a while since I've wrote a Sonic Fanfic.**

**Summary: Amy Rose, a 15 year old girl has to move to her cousin's house. She meets all of her cousin's friends and they all are special in some way. Would this move be a perfect or imperfect experience…Because of everyone's secrets?**

**Before I start writing, I need an O.C. It will go on until I get at least 5 entries. The best O.C will play Amy's Cousin. The good news is, every O.C will make it's way into this story.**

**Rules: You can't not resubmit a entry, and you can only submit ONE girl O.C and ONE boy O.C. If you are not submitting Amy's Cousin, say who they would be (ex. Sonic's Ex Girlfriend)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Fur Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Favorite Color(s):**

**Least Fav Color(s):**

**Everyday Outfit:**

**Least Fav People:**

**Most Fav People:**

**Personality:**

**Secret Power (optional):**

**Other (optional):**

**Hope to have a lot of submittions. Winners will be announced a.s.a.p! :)**


	2. Welcome to Hell

"Leo!" I called into the large Villa. I was staying in my cousins' Leo and Anastasia's mansion. I saw the lion's mane flash behind a cupboard. He looked at me and took a double take.

"Rose!" He called, running to me. He picked me up in his arms and hugged me. Last time he had seen me, he was going off to war and I was dying of the swine flu. Now I'm alive and healthy, and he's out of the war. He set me down. "You've gotten much bigger Rose…and heavier," he smirked. I slapped his arm. "And stronger," he winced and rubbed his arm.

"Well, I'm stuck with you for two months thanks to Dad." I rolled my emerald eyes. Dad had made an invention that made big money. He had to go present it in Hong Kong, making me have to stay with my cousins in Seattle. I missed my good old California, but it looks like I'm staying here for now.

"Is that little Rosebud in the kitchen?" A girl voice called from the back of the house. Anastasia walked out wearing sweatpants, a orange-sherbet color ruffled top, white and yellow converse. Her Aqua hair went to her hips in a high ponytail. Leo had Nicknamed her Rapunzel, and right after that he surprisingly fell in the backyard and broke his arm (Author's Note To Encharda: Is that what you mean with the power?)

"Didn't she grow, Rapunzel?" Anastasia crossed her arms around her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I have to say, you do look like a young woman." I had grown, but I didn't think that much. I hoped everyone else thought of me as older. "I would love to go with you two, but I have to finish the school's decorations." Anastasia walked off. She was 18 and just graduated, but they still kept her to help the school. I never really payed attention to what she said.

"You want something to eat before we leave." I shook my head no, then took in what he said.

"Where are we going," I asked as I bounced an apple between my petite hands. Leo was putting groceries away. He closed the fidge and looked at me.

"To enroll you in school. Today's Tuesday; just because you're in Seattle it doesn't mean you get to stay home." Amy moped and walked to the car with Leo. He had a pretty cool ride; A black Ferrari. We drove to the school, that was surprising to Amy.

It was amazing large, and split up in different colored buildings. She hopped out of the car and stared at it. She felt a strange pull coming frin the school. She shook her head and walked into the school with Leo.

A girl was walking down the hall. She looked at us and smiled madly. She ran over to Leo and made out with him; right in front of me. I gagged and they looked at me. The white hedgehog snarled at me.

"Amy, this is my girlfriend, Mystic." Mystic moved her fingers apathetically. She tugged on one of Leo's red hairs. "Why don't you go in the office, Amy and get signed in." I nodded and walked away, getting one more glance from Mystic. I walked into the office, being greeted by a tall snow lepord.

"You must be Amy Rose, Leo and Anastasia's cousin." I nodded an got handed a slip of paper. I walked to the restroom before I went to class.

I wore my favorite navy leggings with three bows cascading down the sides. I also wore a ruffled white dress shirt with a navy tie, and tan laced heeled boots. I had to admit I was cute. I tied my long hair into a high pony and walked to English class.

The teacher looked over when I walked into the room. He smiled as he looked me up and down. "Hello, Ms. Rose. Do you prefer Amy or Rose." I perfered Rose over Amy for some unknown reason. I sat down next to a rabbit with an orange halter top on and big brown eyes. I heard whispers behind me. I turned around.

There was a girl sitting with a group of other girls; A purple cat and a white bat. The girl had black fur and tan skin. Her long curly hair went to her bustline, and she had a small red rose in her hair. Her brown eyes were crisp circles of darkness. Her eyes glanced over at Amy many times during the rest of class. It made Amy feel like her life was in danger.

Class ended and Amy picked up her things. She heard black boots clomp behind her at her locker. "Hello, Pinky." Amy gasped silently, not being called that since she was little; She hated that nickname. "I'm talking to you." The hedgehog grabbed at her arm, causing a sharp pain in her shoulder. "I don't get a good feeling from you; probably because you're pink," she snarled.

"I don't want to cause trouble," Amy mumbled. The hedgehog put a hand on her hip and snickered.

"Well, in this school, you're gonna be a real troublemaker." Amy wondered what that meant; she was a perfect student and has never missed one day of school. She could never be bad. The hedgehog slammed Amy's locker, making Amy jump. "The name's Skye; _don't _wear it out." She winked and walked away, leaving Amy trembling.

"She's not the nicest girl," a voice mumbled. It was a new voice, making Amy turn her head to the rabbit she sat next to in class. "My name's Cream, and trust me, she makes your life a living hell." The way the girl said hell made her sound like she barely said the word. "Stay with me and you'll be fine…I mean if you want," the rabbit gave a second thought, blushing madly. Amy chuckled.

"Alright then, Cream. My name's Amy, in case you didn't know." They both smiled. "What's your next class," they both asked at the same time. "Acting and Improve." The laughed and walked to the class.


	3. Midnight Strolls at Nine

**Thanks for the OC's, everyone. I'm still accepting them and will try and use all of them. Just some small notes. 1.) some OC's may be changed a little if they want to be used. 2.) The school I'm using is a bit crazy; there are no grades, but 14-19 is the limit. Now let's go onto chapter 3 :)**

"A person's actions can give away anything," said the teacher, a tan wolf wearing a brown suit. He didn't seem like one to act. "For example," he stated calmly. He then pointed a finger at Cream fast. "What's your middle name," he screamed.

Cream almost fell out of her chair. She sounded like a broken record, "Cr-Cr-Cream, sir." The wolf smiled at Cream.

"Her actions showed she was nervous." No dip, Sherlock. I looked around the room. I got up to grab something out of my bag. At the same time, a black hand reached for his bag, which was right under mine. He hand lightly grazed mine, sending a chill down my back.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not being very into the apology. His red eyes were sending that weird feeling when someone's staring at you. I looked at his with my teal ones. I had to admit, this guy was amazingly handsome. He half-smirked, and I heard someone's throat clear. We both looked back to about 42 eyes looking at us, the scariest being Skye's now red eyes. I got up nervously and sat back in my seat. The boy took his next to Skye. She put her hand on his. I looked back at the teacher, still feeling her eyes on me.

* * *

><p>I walked into the villa alone: Leo had went with Mystic to some restraunt, and Mystic made sure Amy didn't go. Amy walked into the garden to see Anastasia working on a float. Anastasia was smiling widely. Amy was amazed to know she was single. Anastasia noticed Amy. "Hey, Rose; what's up." She looked behind me. "Where's Leo?"<p>

"Most likely being made out with by Mystic in some silly restraunt," I said calmly. Anastastia rolled her eyes.

"Honest, I think she's just using him for the X's and O's. At least he has a girlfriend at least," she chuckled. "Why are you home so early; did anybody appeal to you." I couldn't stop thinking about the one boy; I found out his name was Shadow.

"There's was this one boy," I trailed off, not wanting to get into it. Anastasia squealed and grabbed my wrists. "We never spoke though." I was crazy liking someone I hadn't talked to.

"He's hot isn't he?" I blushed a little. She squealed again. "Oh My Gosh, He is hot! So what's this handsome man's name."

"His name's Shadow, but-" Anastasia's face changed.

"Don't like him, he's not good for you. He's been held back for a while." That wasn't a very good reason why not to like him.

"How old is he, then?" She looked at me, acting like I was crazy for liking him.

"He's nineteen, older than me." She wasn't that old. This still wasn't a good reason, and I showed her by putting my hand on my hip. She sighed. "You want to know why I don't want you liking him?" I nodded. "Well, him and I dated." _Lucky girl, _I thought. "And at a party, he…he did something he shouldn't of done. I told him no, and he called it off instantly. Just…just stay away from him." She said, and stormed off. My cell phone went off in my pocket.

"Hello," I answered into the receiver. I walked upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. I looked at who was calling me. It was Cream.

"I'm going to get dinner, wanna come with." I nodded. "I'm outside your door anyway." I looked out my balcony window, and there she was. I walked downstairs and closed my phone.

* * *

><p>"These fries are actually the bomb diggity." Cream took one and nibbled on the end; the best part. She nodded and shoved the rest into her mouth. I then felt eyes on me again. The same red eyes on me. I turned around. Skye and Shadow were sitting across from us, us being vertical and them horizontal (I hope you get the idea :p). She noticed my glance and grabbed Shadow's neck, bringing him for a kiss. He seemed to enjoy it. I shook my head and turned back to Cream.<p>

"He's in my History class. All he did was ask about you." I was surprised; he was asking about me? Me, Amy Rose: geeky loser with cool hair. I sighed and bit another french fry.

"Then let him ask," I said confidently. I could care less what he thinks.

* * *

><p>Cream and I split ways as we walked home. I looked at my watch; 9:30. I was surprised Leo and Anastasia hadn't called me yet. I walked a little faster, being scared of the dark. I heard something rustle behind me, making me turn my head. Turns out I was correct. A hand went over my eyes and another went around my neck. I screamed, and the hand went to my mouth. I felt woozy, and fell unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up in the back of a van, with a man in a dark outfit sitting across from me. He smirked behind the darkness. "Who are you," I yelled, only to be muffled by a gag. He chuckled and moved closer to me.<p>

"I'm," he said in a familiar voice. "Am the greastest lesson learned." He removed the gag with the softest touch. I then realized who it was.


	4. Good Night Sleep, Bad Day Flashbacks

"Leo?" I groaned. He flicked a light on, luminicing the back of the van. I was guessing Mystic was driving, not acknowledging herself to me.

"Be happy it was me," he snarled. "You know better than to walk these streets alone, and without a phone." I had a phone. I patted my pocket and my eyes widened. He reached into his black hoodie. "You left it in the diner and I watched you walk home. How could you be so naïve." Who was he so worried about. It was a small neighborhood and everyone knew each other.

"I'm sorry; I'll be more careful next time. I promise." He shot me a glance. "I promise," I chuckled. He untied my wrists.

"You were so fooled," he snickered. "shouldn't I be an actor, Mystic." There was a red light, so she spinned in her seat.

"You can't be an idiot to act." Leo's ears dropped, making Mystic laugh. "Maybe we should of kept the charade up longer; you know, until she was begging and cryong for mercy." I growled at her, making her smirk.

I went up to my room and changed into my tank top and shorts. I stared at my ceiling for I don't know how long. I just couldn't stop thinking about Shadow; the way he looked at me, the way he asked for me, or the way I looked at him. I decided to close my eyes and forget everything for now.

**SKYE POV***

I sat on Shadow's desk, twiddling with a ball of rubber bands. I looked at him, how he was surprisingly more interested in school work than me. I cleared my throat. "It's getting late, why don't we just…relax." He looked at me funny, as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

He sighed. "As much as I'd like to, I have a lot of work to do." I wrapped a white tuft of fur around my lace gloved finger. He looked at me, now getting the idea. I kissed him, letting the taste of his cigarettes form in my mouth.

Shadow has smoked for about 2 years; if his mom ever found out, he would be in big trouble. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap. I giggled- something I never do. I ran my fingers through his quills, enjoying our kiss.

I then had a vision, and I liked it. _"Shadow," a voice whispered. He was sitting in the dark. His ears pricked up at the sound. He was in his blue and red plaid pajama pants- my favorite. A girl walked by, but it was too dark to see who it was. She had a white silk nightgown on, with her pink lace bra strap sliding down her shoulder. "Shad-" she called again, but was grabbed by him. They fell into a passionate kiss. I found out it was me._

I giggled again, and he pulled away. "What's got you so happy," he smirked.

"We're going to be together forever." His smirk went away. "We are going to be together forever, right?"

"It's getting late, you should go home." He opened the door, but first dumped his ashtray out the window. I closed the door, and my eyes turned to a violet color. I wasn't wether I was happy or mad.

"If you don't want to answer me, maybe I'll just stay home," I snarled coldy. I slammed the door shut and walked home alone. I hated Shadow, but at the same time loved him.

**Shadow**

I sighed heavily. I loved Skye, but this new girl. I was intoxicated by her. I couldn't imagine her not being with me. Maybe I could just fool around with her and then it'd be over with. Tomorrow will be the day- since I'm single now.

"_Hello," said a sultry voice. I looked around the dark room, but couldn't see anything. Then I saw two orbs glowing in the dark. I smiled, thinking this would be Amy. I heard her tiny footsteps._

_ "Hello," I said, as I wrapped my hands around the small figure. I then realized; the girl was in her bra and underwear. She brought her hands to my shoulders._

_ "Do you remember me?" she asked quietly. She kissed my cheek. "Do you?" then kissing my neck. I nodded. "Do you know who I am?" I nodded; I knew it was Amy without a doubt._

_ The lights flickered on and I was shocked to see who it was. I didn't think of how good of a kisser she was until now. I was wrong, it wasn't Amy, in fact it was the complete opposite._

_It was Anastasia._


End file.
